


centrefolds

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Rating May Change, Renperor AU, Rey is a virgin, Time Skips, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kylo is a virgin, they don't even realise they're jealous j f c, they're both virgins and dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Renperor AU where Kylo saves Rey from the slums of Coruscant and takes her in under his wing.





	1. 1 year ASKB: braids and hot springs

**Author's Note:**

> first off, hello! this originally came from [a prompt i got on tumblr](http://kuresoto.tumblr.com/post/172069452533/ummmi-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-kylo) that i thought too long about and became this...
> 
> secondly, i plan for this to be my indulgence fic aka no planning, no over thinking. just fluff between these two lost souls, with random time skips that eventually reveal more about their past and current dynamics. it's not canon compliant at all, but rather small canon compliant tidbits added.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Rey huffed as the handmaidens attended to her, their hands eagerly rubbing oil into her sun-kissed skin as another pair massaged circles in her scalp. Kylo had suggested - no, _insisted_ \- that they take a day off from their regular schedules, talking up the luxurious packages that Piringiisi offered. She already had her first uncomfortable encounter when she was told to get undressed; the female staff member waiting patiently as she curled in on herself, shoulders shying away from watchful eyes as she stripped herself bare. The mud mask they put on was hot, too hot for her liking, and she had thought she might just snap when she was submerged into an almost scalding hot spring.

Sure, her skin felt incredibly soft afterwards, but it was not worth the effort. It didn’t help that the attendants smiled throughout her treatment, as if it was _pleasant_ to be stark naked and covered from head to toe in mud. She had been through all that already, and it was anything but.

This was nothing like how she imagined this to go. Kylo had made the experience sound relaxing, so relaxing that, to quote him, ‘your soul will be transported to another galaxy’. A growl rippled from her throat, Kylo was going to get an earful when she was finally released from this torture. As she made her way back to the foyer to the meet him, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She _looked_ more relaxed, but what she felt was another story entirely.

She actually stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Clad in nothing but a loose bathrobe that was too short for the man, Kylo was cleaning his ear and towel drying the last of his damp hair when he appeared moments later. His hair was in loose locks, droplets of water weighing down his tendrils and framing his face perfectly. He raised his brow at her as his lips naturally formed a slight pout, slightly wary of her narrowing eyes.

“Not good?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Not good,” she confirmed, shoulders still stiff as she remembered the feel of the attendant’s bony fingers on her, her nails bumping into Rey’s skin, creating even more discomfort.

“You didn’t like the clay?”

“It’s not that.” How to tell him in the most gentle way possible that she wasn’t used to being touched, even if it was for her own benefit? “I’m just...I’m not used to massages,” she said with a shrug. “I can’t get over a stranger touching me so much.”

Kylo remained silent, lip pulled down in thought, before he suddenly approached the front desk. “Private room.”

The receptionist looked up, startled at the sudden request. “Sorry, sir, but we’re all booked out--”

“You will give us a private room for the night.” Lifting his hand towards her, he drawled his words out until compliance shone in the receptionist’s eyes.

The next thing she knew, it was just herself and Kylo, together, confined in a spacious room with their own private hot spring. “What are we doing here?” Rey asked, the king-sized bed sinking under her weight.

“I meant it when I said you’re going to enjoy this place.”

Rey let out a long, exasperated sigh. “It’s fine, really. This is relaxing!” she said in a high pitched voice she had heard passerbys use. Kylo didn’t buy the fake smile plastered over her face for one moment. “I’m serious though. This place...is nice. It’s better than being confined on that ship or stuck in meetings all day, so really, this is nice.”

“But it’s not _great_.”

“The bed is nice, at least?” To prove her point, she fell back onto the soft mattress, only to bounce back up to her seated position.

Kylo snorted. “For the money this place charges, it better be.” Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. “Well, since we’re here for the night anyways…” He trailed off and began undoing the sash that was secured around his waist, one sleeve already slipping off his bare shoulder.

Rey’s eyes were immediately drawn to his exposed chest. This was nothing new, both having seen each other naked before due to the nature of their relationship, but his pamper package must have done something to him. He looked more...handsome? His muscles were more defined, remnants of massage oil making his skin _glow_. She gulped as he sauntered to the hot spring, wiggling his tight ass for her eyes to feast upon.

Once submerged in the milky waters, Kylo propped himself up on his arms against the edge of the pool, the tips of his hair dipping into the water every now and then. “Maybe it’ll be different if it’s just the two of us?” He even tilted his head to the side for effect.

Her palms were sweaty, the high thread count sheets becoming damp from her perspiration. She _knew_ how intimate this was. Ever since she was taken in by him, she never paid attention to how they were perceived. This was just how their relationship was, but now he really was pushing it.

“It’s not like that, Rey,” he added belatedly, catching her last thought. “I really do want you to enjoy yourself.”

She pried into his mind without warning, eyes narrowing as she rummaged through his brain. Trust was a hard thing to come by, and in all honesty, she had made serious headway during the time together, but even she had doubts and insecurities.

...and she didn’t find what she was afraid of. Not a lick of indecent behavior. And she felt the guilt already gnaw at her insides. He seemed unbothered by her sudden scrutinisation, knowing that there was nothing to hide.

Without missing a beat, she hastily put her hair up in a messy braid and undressed herself, unabashed even as Kylo watched her. When she waded into the water towards him, hissing as the scalding water licked her skin, his eyes did not waver. They remained firmly on her face, which only eased her soul even more.

“Happy?” she asked sarcastically when a few inches separated them.

“Only if you are. Here, let me.” He guestered at her to lean against the smooth stone that bracketed the springs.

She rested her cheeks against her folded arms, sighing softly when she felt warm water poured over her back. Her eyes drifted shut to the sound of an oil being rubbed between his hands and onto her skin, his strong fingers skillfully kneading into her shoulders. When the spa beauticians massaged her, her muscles tensed up instead of the opposite. This felt different. It _was_ different, because it was Kylo.

She allowed herself to drift off to his light breathing, shoulders relaxing in no time as he poured more water over her back. She was able to pick up different scents from the bath water; a bit of flower, a bit of spice, and a bit of something else. It smelt like the material she saw Kylo use sometimes. She had seen it around a lot before she met Kylo, so it came as a surprise the first time she saw him dip his brush into the pot of ink and spread it over the fresh paper she was used to seeing around the slums. It was familiar and soothed her soul further. If she allowed herself to dream, she could almost hear the soft strokes of his calligraphy brush, back in the room they shared.

After what felt like an eternity, a soft whisper roused her from her hazy thoughts. “Time to get you out, or you’ll get a fever.”

Rey moaned slightly, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over her forehead from the humidity. Her feet had lifted to the surface at one point, dragging her body upwards along with it, so she tried regaining her balance, only to almost fall over in the process.

Water splashed everywhere as Kylo grabbed onto her, steadying her until her head stopped spinning. Not bothering to wait for her to respond, he hoisted her into his arms and waded towards the steps that led them back to their bed. He carefully supported her neck, ensuring that her head didn’t dip back into the water as they got out.

Her eyes remained shut, enjoying the feel of being in his arms again. It felt appropriate. After all, it was two years since he had found her, carrying her the same way back then as well. It was nice. Felt safe.

He gently lowered her onto the mattress and deftly dried her with a towel that was soft like the sands of Jakku. When she rolled onto her stomach, he disappeared for a moment, only to return soon after with a glass of water. She took it eagerly, propping herself up to her elbows so she could hungrily drink the water. She licked her dry lips, savoring the taste of the standard beverage that was deprived from her for so many years.  

“Could you undo my braids?” she asked before taking another gulp. “It’s starting to feel a bit heavy from the sweat.”

Kylo remained silent, frozen in place at her request. “What?” he croaked eventually.

She threw him a weird look and sat up to undo them herself.

“Wait, no!” he abruptly said. “I-I’ll do it.”

Sitting back on her knees, she continued to sip her water as Kylo rounded the bed, still wet and naked. She could feel his hands tremble against the nape of her neck, his once steady fingers now a bumbling mess. Eventually, he unclasped the clip she had used to keep her hair up, and with his thumb, rubbed the notches of her braids until they detangled from each other. Using his fingers like a comb, the pads of his fingers caressed her skin every now and then, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Once her hair fanned over her bare back, she turned around to face Kylo with a smile. “This was nice.”

She knew he didn’t smile a lot, not with their line of business, but he was never selfish to keep them from her. He smiled a lot when they were alone, lips tugging up to grace her with another one now. “I’m glad, Rey. I...really glad.” He let out a nervous laugh.

Something shifted between them. She wasn’t sure what it was, or why a blush threatened to spill across his cheeks, but she shrugged it off. Noticing he was still wet, she quickly took her damp and forgotten towel he had used to dry her with, and returned the favor. She wasn’t as methodical as he was, but she got the job done. Their bones weary from the heat, they collapsed amongst the plush pillows and Meelweekian silk, her head resting comfortably against his bicep as his hands lazily stroked her hair until the pair fell asleep.

 


	2. 3 months ASKB: buttons and silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you say no planning/outlining but spend a whole day figuring out timelines >_>
> 
> thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments! <3

Kylo paced back and forth before the door, boots wearing a hole in the plush carpet, becoming more agitated by the second. “What’s taking so long?” he called out before thumping his fist on the solid double doors. “You’ve been in there all day!”

A small matron popped her head out, eyes narrowing behind her slim frames. “Apologies, Supreme Leader, but there were...slight complications and resistance from-”

“Yes, yes, I know. I was against this to begin with,” he said hurriedly as he waved his hand before her. The matron sniffed in disdain but immediately sobered up under Kylo’s icy glare. “Are you done?”

“Y-Yes, my Lord,” she stuttered. She pulled her head back in and Kylo heard some shuffling around, along with Rey snapping, annoyance mirroring his own.

Deciding on a Mid-Rim planet before making their way to the Core Worlds, both Kylo and Rey were open to more peaceful negotiations. Neither wanted their New Order to echo the Empire’s, so they agreed on respecting the planet’s customs. When they found out that females dressed differently to the opposite gender, Rey was fine with it. Admittedly, Kylo was curious, never entertaining the possibility of what Rey would look like in a dress, much less one made of fine silk that was found in abundance on the planet, but he still grumbled when she was immediately whisked away for the majority of the day.

If he knew it was going to take this long for Rey to meet their outrageous standards, he would have forgone this whole charade. They also insisted on a more extravagant outfit for himself, but he did not take this long to get ready. He supposed they had to look the part, what with both of them being invited to the ball that had been prepared in honor of their hopeful alliance. And if he had to go through all this alone, he would have declined outright, regardless of the consequences.

By all appearances, he looked like the no-nonsense leader that people had come to assume him to be, but really, he was a mess. It was only after the dust had settled that he realised he was woefully underqualified to be the Supreme Leader, and said as much to Rey. If anything, since she had dealt the final blow to Snoke, _she_ should have been the one to take over the First Order, not him, but she hadn’t thought as much.

“You’re more suited to the position than I am,” she had explained for the thousandth time since Snoke was disposed of. “You’ve been with the First Order longer than I have, and you have a better idea of how the New Republic is run than I do. But don’t worry, I’ll attend every meeting you have. Think of me as your guard.” She had flashed him a toothy smile, which only settled his unease slightly.

The last time he had been separated from Rey had resulted in the fiasco that was the destruction of Starkiller Base. He knew nothing to that extent would happen tonight, but it didn’t stop him from stomping around the castle, body full of nervous energy, on the verge of bubbling over. The sun had begun to dip beyond the horizon, indicating just how long it had been since he saw Rey.

Just as he was about to break down the walls that stood in his way, the doors opened dramatically with flourish. He wondered momentarily if it was even worth creating an alliance with the Mid-Rim planet, when his eyes landed on Rey.

She looked...different. Everything that she had worn for practicality was gone. Her hair was down, thick curls replacing the three buns, or even the half up half down hairstyle that he was used to. No longer clad in boots, pants and tunic, a pale pink dress with a deep neckline donned her body, not only exposing her chest, but her shoulders and back and _clavicle_ and...did...did they make her skin _glow?_ Knowing how exorbitant dresses could become, the fact that hers had a modest skirt that didn’t make her look like a bell was a good thing. Still, Kylo stared at her incredulously, not quite sure of what to make of her appearance. Heavy make up was also applied to her face, smokey shadows around her eyes that would be alluring to some, but not to him. Everything was different, but she looked hopeful, so for her, he wouldn’t say a negative word.

“You look good,” he said with a forced smile. The unimpressed look on her face indicated that she didn’t believe him for a second. “It’s different,” he tried again. “But you look the part.” He looked down at himself then back at her. “I mean...it would be easier if you agreed to be my co-ruler, rather than guard, or ‘advisor’,” he said, holding up two fingers to emphasise the last word.

Rey shrugged non-committedly as matrons continued to fuss about with her hair. “I have faith in you. Come on, let’s get this over with.” She swatted at the matrons.

He offered his arm, something he had seen a lot as a child on Chandrila. The sudden thought of his homeworld, and consequently his mother, made him freeze. Now that he was involved in politics, he would eventually have to see her. _Shit_.

Rey had cast a dismissive glance at his arm, not planning on using it, only to stumble and almost fall face first into the marble floors. Kylo snapped out of his trance and caught her, both struggling to keep the other upright in their outfits. While he didn’t have to wear heels or had to be stuffed into an uncomfortable gown (she could probably move around just as easily but he could feel the waves of discomfort roll off her), his movements were severely restricted from the suit he wore. While Rey’s dress looked flowy and glimmered in the light, his suit was heavy and tight with thick shoulder pads and a cumberbund that was too small for his midsection. It didn’t help that he had a billowing cape pinned to his shoulders. It forced his back to remain straight, for the moment he relaxed, he knew the suit would split at the seams. The tailor had insisted that this was how they dressed, but Kylo didn’t want to hear any of it. Instead, he had sought out Rey to complain to.

After much difficulty, they were able to get back on their feet, a sigh escaping both their lips once they were stabilized. “We should have gone directly to the Core Worlds,” Rey muttered, cautiously putting one foot in front of the other.

“Too late for that now,” he grumbled as they both made their way to the large ballroom where their hosts awaited them.

Rey eventually got the hang of her shoes, as long as she didn’t need to leap around or fight anyone. She kept her distance from Kylo when they reached the ballroom entrance, nudging him forward with the Force. “You’re up, Supreme Leader.” She bowed her head slightly in reverence, and he wanted to erase the image from his mind. This wasn’t right.

“Welcome, Supreme Leader!”

Any other person would be distracted by the bright lights, pretty colors, and soft melody from the orchestra, but not him. He zeroed in on his hosts and something didn’t sit right with him. The hosts of the planet they had chosen seemed very traditional. Men wore suits while the women wore extravagant gowns and tittered amongst themselves. Kylo immediately frowned at the sight, eyes becoming cold when no one greeted Rey. This was going south faster than he had anticipated.

But Rey didn’t seem to mind, hands clasped behind her back as she made her rounds, nodding politely to passerbys. She returned to him as the orchestra began to play a new song, and looked content with watching from the sidelines. The daughter of a Minister led him to the dance floor, her gloved hand looking dainty in his stiff fingers. He was years out of practice, never one to spend hours and hours learning how to dance in the first place. He knew the basic steps to any standard dance on Chandrila, but that was it, so when the Minister’s daughter spun around with her arms out, Kylo stared blankly at her ridiculous pose. Apparently, he was meant to pull her back into his chest and sway as one. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, catching unease from Rey instead.

As the Minister’s daughter weasled her way back into his arms, Kylo kept a close watch on Rey, barely paying attention to how the daughter looked up at him in adoration. No one asked Rey for a dance, which she was probably relieved for, but if he could feel the disgusting thoughts ooze from passing men, then she could too. To the average person, she looked oblivious to the glances men shot at her, but even as he spun around, Kylo could see how stiff she held herself. She kept her face forward, eyes probably spacing out to avoid all eye contact.

This was unacceptable.

Without so much of a warning, Kylo let go of the Minister’s daughter and moved towards Rey. He ignored the undignified cry behind him and kept her eyes on the only person who mattered. Slowly, as he neared, clarity returned to her eyes, flickering up at him when he stopped before her. “Kylo?”

“We made a mistake.”

“Wha-” She couldn’t even get her question out before Kylo grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. She didn’t argue, only stumbled after him as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

It wasn’t until he was in the safety of his own room that he allowed himself to rip the cumberbund from his waist, hurling it across the room with a snarl. He was already insulted when they had given himself and Rey separate rooms, so everything that had subsequently occurred only added fuel to the fire.

Rey merely sat on his bed, emotions mirroring his. “Well, she was a piece of work.”

Kylo stopped ridding himself of his suit and stared at her. “ _She_?”

Rey continued, barely noticing the way Kylo looked at her. “She had no respect for you. How dare she just...just…” She let out a noise of frustration, arms crossing over her chest. “Did you see the way she was looking at you? How insultingly forward she was? That is not how a Supreme Leader should be treated!”

As flattering as it was that Rey was getting worked up over the Minister’s daughter, Kylo’s mind was preoccupied with something entirely different. “Rey, did you not see the way _they_ looked at you?” he spat. “It was a mistake to visit this place. There’s nothing to gain from this archaic planet.”

Rey shivered. “I tried not to think about it, which was easy, given how little effort was needed to slide into your arms for a dance!” Without pause, she turned around and clawed at the numerous buttons and invisible zipper that secured the gown together. “Get this off me. They obviously don’t take us seriously, so why should we even bother with their customs?” She rubbed her eyes, smearing dark lines over her palm.

She didn’t wait for Kylo to undo her dress, hurrying to the bathroom instead to wash the makeup from her face. Kylo leaned against the door, watching as she furiously washed her face until only traces of her makeup remained. If anything, he preferred this to the heavy lines the matrons had drawn. It accentuated her eyes whilst looking natural still. Droplets of water dripped from her hair whilst others rolled down her chin. Her face glowed, and not in the way they made her skin glow. What they did didn’t feel natural like this. This was different. His heart throbbed slightly. He frowned and thought nothing of it.

“So, what now?” she asked, leaning against the bathroom sink, not caring as she felt water seep into the fabric at her hip.

“We could go back to the ship, but that would seem cowardly.” Kylo ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it so no hairspray remained.

“While we figure out what to do, get me out of this dress.” Rey turned around and lifted her hair out of the way, waiting.

He had undressed her before, not frequently, but enough times that it shouldn’t feel awkward, so why did he tremble slightly? His palms became clammy for some unknown reason and he frantically wiped them against his trousers. It turned out shaking fingers were the last thing he needed as he battled the small buttons that continued to slip from his fingertips. Any nervousness was banished without a trace as his face became heated, chest huffing in annoyance when he was only able to undo three buttons in five minutes. This was ridiculous.

He finally gave up after another ten minutes, his large hands grasping the silky material and ripping it apart like it was nothing. Rey let out a light laugh when shiny pearlesque buttons bounced over the vanity, and let go of her hair so it could fall over her back again. His eyes were drawn to her arm and stared at it quizzically. Against his better judgement, he rubbed his thumb over the patch of skin, buffing the thick beige paste that hid her scar...the scar she got from Snoke’s guards. He traced the edges of the silvery lines, barely noticing the shiver from Rey. He felt paralysed, eyes fixated on the wound that he couldn’t help but feel blame for.

Suddenly, Rey turned around and slipped her arms around his waist, pulling him in for a hug. As she pressed her cheek against his chest, Kylo buried his face into her hair, shoulders shaking slightly. He held onto her tightly as tears slipped from his eyes for the first time since he could remember. Snoke had been dead for months and it wasn’t until now that he realised just what he had been freed of. They had been so busy trying to reform the First Order that he didn’t have time to comprehend what had happened. No more fear. No more whispers at night. No more unrealistic expectations thrusted upon him. No more anger. No more rage.

And yet, now that he properly thought about it, he realised he hadn’t felt Snoke’s overpowering presence in his life for months...for over a year, in fact.

From the moment he had found Rey.

He breathed in her scent and relaxed in her arms. They had gone about this all wrong. “I’m no Supreme Leader,” he said, voice slightly muffled by her hair. He half expected Rey to argue with him, reassuring him that he _was_ the Supreme Leader the galaxy deserved, but she remained quiet, waiting for him to elaborate. “I cannot do this alone. But together…” He pulled her back and studied her face carefully. Her eyes were relaxed and patient with understanding shimmering within her orbs. Of course she understood, there was no one else in this galaxy that knew him better. “Together, we could be _the_ Supreme Leader.”

Without a word, she pulled herself from his arms and moved towards the walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room, Kylo following closely behind. She plucked a hanger from the rack and held the pressed suit against her body. “What do you think?”

He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, nodding at her choice. It was similar to the one they had tailored for him, but several sizes smaller. He opened a side drawer and took out a cloak that felt light and weighty at the same time. He draped it over her body, holding the edges against her shoulders. Yes, this was perfect. “Time to show the galaxy who the true Supreme Leaders are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i like the sound of supreme leader kylo and supreme leader rey the best /sweats


	3. 1 week ASKB: threats and consorts

Rey was fiddling with her lightsaber, her boots propped up on the large table that took up most of the room. Across from her was Hux, shoulders completely stiff with his back ramrod straight. His mouth was tilted down slightly, but then again, that seemed to be his normal appearance from Rey’s experience with him. The pair was waiting for Kylo, who had organised the meeting in the first place. Since she had nothing much to do, what with the current strained situation within the First Order, she sauntered into the meeting room ahead of schedule. She didn’t expect Hux to waltz in moments later, only to freeze at her appearance. She could actually see the wheels in his head turning, debating whether he should just turn around and leave, or stay. Eventually, he took a seat and kept his face forward, refusing to acknowledge her presence any further from his stumble before. Whatever, that was fine by her. There were some modifications that her lightsaber needed so might as well make a start of them then and there, while they waited for Kylo to arrive.

The silence between them was as comfortable as one could expect, given the parties involved and what the meeting was most probably going to be about. The power vacuum Snoke left behind was as obvious as the tension in the room, more specifically, the desires flitting around General Hux’s mind. Rey kept her eyes firmly on the double-ended lightsaber in her hands, but was keenly aware of the other person in the room with her. While Snoke had overlooked his own General’s hidden desires, Hux’s ambition to one day rule the galaxy as the rightful ruler was something Rey saw from the moment they met. At the time, she couldn’t care less, the politics within the regime too complicated and little to do with herself, but as times had changed, so did her outlook. Who would take control of the First Order, now that the Supreme Leader was dead? _She_ knew who, and she would rather see the galaxy burned to a crisp or pulled apart by a black hole than see leadership handed to the ginger.

At one point, Hux turned to look at her after tiring of the grey walls. Again, he didn’t say anything, merely watching her as she held the lightsaber to her eye. She could practically feel the glee roll from him, eagerly waiting to see if she would accidentally ignite her saber and skewer her face. She snorted internally; the idea was just as insulting as her believing Hux would do the same with his blaster. She obviously gave him more credit than he did in return.

To mess with him, she ignited the opposite end of the saber, causing him to jump like the skittish mouse he was. He scowled at her, knowing that he was being played with. Rey flicked off her saber and twirled it with her fingers, throwing a smirk at the man.

With an annoyed sigh, he finally addressed her. “Why are we even waiting for Ren? As I understand, it was _you_ who delivered the final blow.”

“What of it?” she asked.

“Well, shouldn’t _he_ be waiting on you then? For that matter, why are you still wearing the same dirty robes you returned with?”

Rey let her wrist drop and dangle her lightsaber as she propped her elbow against the table, fixing Hux with a dull look. “In case you haven’t noticed, General, but there’s been a bit of a change within the First Order. Clean clothes are the least of my concerns at the moment.”

Hux sneered at her. “That’s not what I mean. How can you expect to instill authority if their leader cannot even groom herself?”

“What _are_ you talking about? I thought we made it clear; Ren will be leading the First Order from now.”

“Yes, yes, I know that.” Hux waved his hand in front of his face. “But I expected his consort to at least hold themselves to the same standards as Ren.”

“Consort?” she repeated incredulously. “Who?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to hide it from me, or anyone else for that matter. It’s not exactly _news_ to everyone. Just take it as a bit of advice from me.”

“And what advice would that be? Please, Hux, spell it out for me, since I’m having a hard time following your asinine thoughts,” she drawled.

Bristling slightly, Hux took a deep breath before continuing with gritted teeth. “Rey, as his consort, you should at least wear clean robes. You don’t have to wear elaborate tunics or uniform, but at least look professional. After all, it’s the First Order’s reputation that’s at stake here.”

 _Ah_ , there it was. “Reputation, eh?” Rey clucked her tongue and leaned back in her seat. “You always cared about the First Order, didn’t you?”

He looked at her as if she was stupid. “Don’t insult me with such questions. You know how I feel about the First Order.”

Rey hummed and tossed the lightsaber between her hands. “I’m just saying, I’m surprised you didn’t challenge for leadership the moment word got out that Snoke was disposed of.”

“And all _I’m_ saying, Rey, apparent apprentice and consort to Kylo Ren, that if you don’t clean up and make yourself look more presentable, you’ll have more than a coup to worry about.”

The second the threat left his mouth, Rey leapt across the table, fingers wrapping around his collar to yank his face close. “I don’t treat threats lightly, _General_ ,” she hissed. “Especially from someone with your... _past_.”

“Then don’t give me a reason to question yours and Ren’s leadership,” he spat back.

“Kylo’s. It’s _Kylo’s_ leadership,” she corrected, more than annoyed that the General kept getting it wrong.

Still hanging from her hands like a ragdoll, realisation eventually dawned on the military man. His eyes widened slightly as he gaped at her. “You’re not his consort?”

Rey pulled him closer until their foreheads pressed against one another. “Refer to me as his whore one more time, and I will end you.”

Hux ripped himself out of her grasp and tumbled backwards, not caring how unceremoniously he fell onto the floor. “I cannot kriffing believe this,” he muttered under his breath as he scrambled to his feet. “You’re not his consort?” he repeated once again to Rey. In response, Rey ignited her lightsaber as a warning. “Then why do you share a room?” he asked quickly.

Now it was Rey’s turn to look at him as if he had grown two heads. “Because I’m his apprentice?” she supplied, condescension clear in her voice.

“ _Really_?” He didn’t seem to believe her in the slightest.

“I know it’s hard to fathom, what with you backstabbing people closest to you at a moment’s notice, but that is the nature of our bond.” Hux choked slightly at her last word, which only confused Rey more. “Isn’t that right, Kylo?”

Hux swivelled around to the man who stood at the entrance. How long had he been there, listening to their conversation?

“Yes,” Kylo simply answered, unbothered by the hostility in the room.

“But there’s only one bed in your quarters,” he blurted out, looking back and forth between the two.

“And?” Rey shared a puzzled look with Kylo before turning back to Hux. What was his problem? Did he find sharing a bed with another being that repulsive?

After whole minute passed, Hux let out a weary sigh and hysterical laugh. “No, okay, no, that’s fine. This is fine. As long as it doesn’t interfere with how the First Order is run, I don’t care.” He took his seat and straightened his collar, as if their confrontation didn’t happen mere moments ago. He looked expectantly at Kylo. “Shall we get this charade over with then, Supreme Leader?”

Rey almost strangled General Hux with the Force right then and there, but had to refrain. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed him if they wanted to keep the First Order running smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you're enjoying it so far! :)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kuresoto.tumblr.com!


End file.
